Pained Soul
by CrystalPhoenix9
Summary: Sadness of a soul. Itachi is friends with her but not sincerely but out of pity... REVIEW PLEASE! Appreciate it!


**Hello, Hello, Hello! I'm here again with another Naruto fanfiction! ^^ So… I don't want to talk that much, so let's just go to the story! Yatta! P/S: I do not own any of the Naruto characters other than my own character, whose name is kinda weird but yeah. REVIEW! ^^**

**-START-**

Itachi was weak. He has no energy left in him. Even his chakra was gone. He looks up at the sky.

"Yami… I'm sorry…" he thought. His opponent let out a smirk and he raises his arm that was full of Sharingan. Danzo takes the sword that was originally Itachi's and have chakra around them.

"This is the end, Itachi…" and with that, he lets out a final blow. While Itachi waited for the blow to hit him. He looks back at his past, remembering everyone who he loved… especially the girl that he cares for the most.

-FLASHBACK-

"ITACHI!" said little Yami as she sits in front of the 10 year old Itachi.

"Yes, Yami-chan?" Itachi asked, smiling at her.

"Ne, are you going to accompany me to the cherry blossom festival?" asked Yami excitedly.

"Sorry, Yami, but I can't… I'm busy…" said Itachi with a slight disappointment in his tone. Yami then looks on the ground.

"It's okay, Itachi… How about we go next time?" asked Yami with sparkling eyes. Itachi smiles at her and strokes her hair.

"Yes, I'll see…"

-TIME PASSES-

"ITACHI! WAIT!" shouts Yami as she runs towards the leaving Itachi. Itachi kept on going to the gate. "ITACHI! Please! WAIT!" Itachi stops but he didn't turn around to look at her.

"What do you want?"

"Wh…Why are you leaving? Why are you doing this? Please…" beg the 16 year old Yami.

"It's my wish. I want this to happen. They deserved to be killed…" said Itachi.

"What do you mean? Aren't you also in the Uchiha clan?" said Yami as she moves closer to Itachi.

"Shut up. I'm not an Uchiha. I never liked to be one… It's like hell… I hate being in the Uchiha clan… There's no changing that…"

"Th… Then stay with me… I will make you happy… I will make you fill in your empty 17 years of life with happiness… So, please stay with me…" she begs him. Itachi lets out a sigh. Yami was crying. "Itachi! I love you! I want you to please stay with me! So please st—"

"You know… It's pathetic… I become friends with you not because I want too… I became friends with you out of pity…" he said coldly to her and turns around at her. She stood there silent, her heart pierced. "Go home… You are nobody to me and will always be like that to me forever…" Itachi turns around to the gate, leaving behind speechless, confused and heartbroken, Yami.

-TIME PASSES-

Four years passed after Itachi left from the village. Yami trained her wits out just to bring Itachi back. After Itachi left, she gets many serious blames for letting him go and make him become the criminal of the village.

She was walking in the forest when she saw Itachi. She runs towards him and found another man with him. He had his katana on another man's throat. That man is seriously injured.

"Who's there?" said Itachi.

"Itachi…" said Yami as she goes out of the shadows. Itachi looks at her for a moment. He then turns around and the man he was about to kill was gone.

"Tsk, he's gone." Itachi then starts to walk away.

"WAIT! Itachi!" she then runs after him. He pulls his sword out and held it on her throat. She gasped.

"Leave me be… freak… I don't want you to come in and make my life another catastrophe. So, go back…" he said as he pulls the sword away.

"NO! I won't! I won't let you go like I did last time!" she said as she gets ready in a fighting position. "Even if I have to fight you to bring you back…"

Itachi let out a scoff and attacks her easily. She managed to block every single hits but he managed to attack her in the ribs. She coughed and exclaimed in pain. She looks at him; he was giving her a cold look.

"Itachi… please… please come back… come back to us…" she cried, but Itachi felt nothing. He then throws her to the ground, hard. She exclaims in pain again, but this time, near to a scream. She cried again.

"You're too weak, to pathetic and too freaky… Because of your ridiculous powers, no one wants to be friends with you… I have to hide my shame when I was around you… It was hard and my friends kept on laughing at me. But now, I don't want to have you as my friend anymore… We are done…" he said then left Yami alone in the forest.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"Yami… I'm sorry for treating you like that… I take back those words I said to you… I now realize my true feelings for you…" he then closes his eyes and he heard as Danzo charges to attack him. He then felt blood splashing his cheeks but he didn't felt any pain. He felt something was hugging his neck. He opens his eyes quickly and saw Yami right in front of him.

She looks up and him as she coughs out a mouthful of blood. She smiled weakly at him.

"Itachi… I'm sorry for being a burden to you… I never meant to be…" she then cries. "I'm so sorry…"

"Ya…Yami…" he looks down and saw the sword sticking out of her chest, right where her heart is. Danzo yanks out the sword. Itachi catches her right before she falls to the ground.

"YAMI! PLEASE HOLD ON!" he said her name again and again, but she could only manage to smile at him. He looks up at Danzo picks up a kunai.

"You'll pay for this DANZO!" he then charges Danzo, but he was too weak that Danzo easily shoves the katana in Itachi's chest. Itachi exclaims at the pain and looks at Danzo. Danzo then throws Itachi away and kept the sword.

"You're too weak Itachi… You can never kill me…" said Danzo and he laughs evilly. Itachi smirks at Danzo.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you look down?" Itachi said and as Danzo looks down, the 5 bomb kunais exploded, killing Danzo right that instance. Itachi drags himself to get closer to Yami. She stared weakly at Itachi. He landed right in front of her.

"Yami… I… I'm sorry…" he said weakly to her. She shakes her head slowly.

"It's okay…" she then smiles at him.

"We're going to be okay… We will…" he then takes her hand and holds it. She squeezes his hand weakly.

"You will, Itachi… You will…" she smiles at him and before he knew it, everything has gone black.

-TIME SKIP-

Itachi woke up in a hospital. He looks around him and no one other than the nurse was there. He sits up slowly. He looks at the nurse.

"Where am I?" The nurse looks at him.

"Konoha General Hospital" she said. He stared at her considering that he is actually a criminal.

"Wh—?"

"Don't worry, the Hokage knows the truths and you are clear on all accounts" she says to him. Itachi then looks down and at that instance, he shot up.

"YAMI! WHERE IS SHE?" he asks her. The nurse gave him a look, a sad one. She then looks down. At the same time, the Tsunade comes in. She looks at Itachi and then nodded at the nurse.

"How are you feeling, Itachi?"

"WHERE'S YAMI?" he asks her. Tsunade looks at him.

"I can't tell you where she is until you get better" she said to him. Itachi stood up quickly.

"I'M FINE! WHERE IS SHE?" he asks Tsunade again, impatiently. Tsunade then looks down with a pained expression.

"Come with me…" she said and Itachi follows her behind. They walk past the buildings. Itachi was wondering where she was bringing him. And as soon as he arrives at a place, he stops cold. He rubs his eyes in disbelief. He then runs to Tsunade and looks at what she is looking:

A gravestone with 'Yami Seikatsu' carved on it.

He shook his head in disbelief.

"No, this can't be… You're lying!" he then looks at Tsunade who is crying silently. Itachi stared at her for a moment. Itachi then looks at the grave. He kneels down and strokes Yami's name. He then looks at the ground.

"Itachi, before she died… she told me to give you this…" said Tsunade in a cracked voice and handed him a letter. Itachi opens it and starts reading it.

_Dear Itachi,_

_I apologize for being such a heavy burden to you. I made you suffer. If only you would return to Konoha, I would never disturb you ever again. I will only let you have your own freedom. I won't get into your way. But, I want to tell you that you are a strong, gentle and a care man. No one in this world is like that other than you. You are smart, good looking and all. I'm not. I'm just a freaky girl. That's all there is for me. Itachi… I just want these requests; when you are happy, please destroy this letter. When you are laughing, throw everything away that belongs to me. And when you feel in love, forget about me; have me disappear in thin air along with the memories that you had with me. Please take care of everyone for me. I will be gone soon enough (like you always have wished). My last wish is for you to enjoy your life… Farewell, Itachi… I love you, forever and ever. _

_Sincerely,_

_Yami_

Itachi felt warm tears streaming out of his eyes as he read the last few words again and again. He clutches the paper to his chest.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HER? WHY?" he shouted at Tsunade. Tsunade looks at him helplessly.

"We could have. But she uses the last of her strength and healed you. She sacrifices her life just for you, Itachi." Itachi sits there silently. Tsunade cried again, but she quickly looked away.

"Yami…" Itachi said. "YAMI!" he screamed her name before he cries with all his might. "You never gave me the chance to say 'I love you too...'" he thought silently in his head as he yearns for the lost of his friend and lover.

Yami's soul hovers about her gravestone, but no one can see her. She looks at Itachi helplessly as he screamed her name over and over again. She cried as she looks at the sincere warm tears landing on her grave as Itachi cries. She then started to disappear slowly and before she disappears completely, she says:

"I love you… forever... Itachi…" and with that, she disappears into thin air.

**Sorry… It's not really that sad. But I tried my best on it. Review please… **


End file.
